


И жили они долго и счастливо

by YellowClown



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Геллерт Гриндельвальд готовит любовное зелье.





	И жили они долго и счастливо

В доме мисс Бэгшот пахло грозой. Это был любимый запах Альбуса, он бы ни с чем его не перепутал, ведь столько раз он торопился на улицу после ливней, чтобы вдохнуть его — металлический, полный энергии. От этого запаха сердце Альбуса наполнялось радостью, он был готов сделать все что угодно, не спать ночами, сидя над книгами, и без устали совершенствоваться в чарах — да только вот одно «но» было.  
  
Нечего этому запаху было делать в доме мисс Бэгшот, да и последняя гроза была больше месяца назад.  
  
Альбус осторожно прошел в соседнюю комнату, туда, откуда запах шел. Старые половицы скрипели под ногами, и ему было крайне неловко — в это время мисс Бэгшот обычно устраивала себе послеобеденный отдых, плавно переходящий в крепкий сон.  
  
А вот Геллерта, похоже, это вовсе не волновало. Он спокойно стоял над котлом и движениями палочки управлял ложкой, что перемешивала зелье. Именно зелье было источником так любимого Альбусом запаха.  
  
— Ты пригласил меня, — с трудом сказал Альбус, замешкавшись в дверном проеме, и Геллерт с довольной улыбкой повернулся к нему.  
  
— Проходи! — махнул он рукой, подзывая к себе, и Альбус поспешно прикрыл за собой дверь и подошел к котлу. — Ты мне очень нужен!  
  
— Знаешь, — это слово уже легче далось Альбусу, — не обязательно каждый раз слать сову. Можно же просто аппарировать ко мне…  
  
— Нет-нет, ты был нужен мне здесь. А еще твоя сестра становится нервной каждый раз, когда я появляюсь у вас на пороге, — с сожалением процедил Геллерт, но улыбка тут же вернулась на его лицо. — Я хочу провести на себе эксперимент, и ты поможешь мне.  
  
Альбус посмотрел на него с интересом. Геллерт всегда выдумывал что-то. В отличие от Альбуса, он не просчитывал каждый возможный вариант развития событий, прежде чем приступить к практике, нет, он бросался в омут с головой, и будь что будет. Геллерт был ярким, бесстрашным и импульсивным, а Альбус…  
  
Скорее всего, за это его и полюбил.  
  
— Хорошо, но… — пробормотал Альбус чуть задумчиво, а потом аккуратно убрал волосы за плечи, чтобы не попали в котел. — Это же… Любовное зелье.  
  
— Именно!  
  
— Пожалуйста, — сделал Альбус шаг к Геллерту и взял его за руку, — пожалуйста, скажи, что это не Амортенция.  
  
Геллерт мягко похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Конечно не Амортенция. Амортенция — слишком сильное зелье, а я хочу всего-то немного измениться на пару дней. После того, что я узнал о тебе… — Альбус вздрогнул от этих слов, и Геллерт усмехнулся. — После того, как я понял, что единственный равный мне волшебник влюблен в меня, — Альбус снова дернулся, но теперь уже Геллерт вцепился в его руку, не позволяя отойти, — я не мог перестать думать об этом. Это ведь… Странно, понимаешь? Я не испытываю чувств. В принципе. Не знаю, что такое любовь, сострадание… Я читал об этом, я могу дать десятки определений этим словам, как понятиям, — продолжил он с задорным блеском в глазах, — но я не испытывал их. Лишь ты, Альбус, вызываешь у меня интерес, — он ткнул тонким пальцем Альбусу в грудь, и тот склонил голову перед ним.  
  
— Это не так весело, как ты себе представляешь, — пробормотал Альбус, чувствуя резь в груди.  
  
Он ошибся. Не стоило говорить Геллерту. Не стоило надеяться на взаимность. Не стоило думать, что Геллерт поймет — ведь по его собственным словам, в Дурмстранге он сталкивался с подобным так часто, что перестал ощущать саму ценность если не любви, то, как минимум, влюбленности. Но Альбус отчего-то наивно верил, что все кончится, как в сказке.  
  
— Почему же? «И жили они долго и счастливо», — продекларировал Геллерт, изящным движением руки поправляя золотые кудри, и, подхватив со стола так удачно оказавшийся под рукой стакан, тут же наполнил его зельем.  
  
Альбус дернулся, когда Геллерт протянул к нему руку, и на миг ему стало действительно не по себе.  
  
— Я не… Я не буду пить это.  
  
— Так оно и не для тебя, — пожал плечами Геллерт, а потом резким движением сорвал с головы Альбуса один рыжий волосок. Когда волосок упал в стакан, зелье тут же окрасилось золотисто-алым. — Сегодня твой счастливый день. Мечты сбываются, Альбус.  
  
Геллерт был быстрым и ловким, и Альбус не успел даже руку поднять, чтобы попытаться помешать ему. В голове набатом стучало: «это неправильно», «это ошибка». Альбус знал, что этого делать не следует, но запах грозы наполнял его легкие, затуманивал разум, и он стоял, не шевелясь, и смотрел, как Геллерт пьет зелье до дна. Глоток за глотком.  
  
Когда тот отставил стакан, Альбус не заметил, чтобы что-то изменилось. Геллерт… Остался Геллертом. Все таким же, каким Альбус его знал и любил. Честолюбивым, эгоистичным, но прекрасным и невероятно одаренным умом. Не сработало, так Альбусу показалось в первый миг.  
  
А во второй Геллерт медленно подошел к нему, взял за руку и прижался губами к костяшкам пальцев Альбуса, и в этом жесте было столь много нежности, сколько Альбус никогда от Геллерта не получал.  
  
Они жили счастливо четыре дня.  
  
Ариана на четыре дня осталась одна.


End file.
